


The Words Still Ring

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Life Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 108. Izumi gives Ling some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Still Ring

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://salomesensei.livejournal.com/profile)[**salomesensei**](http://salomesensei.livejournal.com/) requests _Izumi teaches Ling an important lesson._    
> 

They were bringing him back with them. There would be no other way.

The colonel had offered the old man a burial plot in one of Central's great cemeteries, but had politely accepted Ling's decline. Fuu would go home with them. It seemed not everyone had the same respect for this decision as Colonel Mustang, though no one was being direct about it.

Ling stood back and watched as Ran Fan knelt next to the small stretcher and held her grandfather's hand in hers.

"You can't bring him back, you know."

Ling turned his head. It was Ed's old teacher. "I will," he said determinedly.

"I'm not talking about Xing."

Ling furrowed his brow. "You're talking about the Stone."

"Alchemy isn't some easy fix you can just use on everything. There are prices to be paid."

The woman clutched her stomach while looking into the distance. Ling turned to look at Ed and his brother, tiny and frail and wrapped in blankets. "I know, but there are things to be done that will require its use."

"You'll lose more than you realize."

"I need it to gain the throne - just having it will be enough." He looked her square in the eye. "I have no plans to actually _use_ it. I've experienced its power and seen what it can lead to."

"And once you've taken your place?"

Ling flicked his eyes back over to Ed and smiled. "I know an alchemist I can trust it to, should I need to dispose of it."

"Good." She clapped him hard on the back of his shoulder. "Let me give you one last piece of advice then, from a woman of experience."

He looked at her, waiting.

"Take care of her, so she can take care of you."

He looked back to Ran Fan, still on her knees holding Fuu's cold hand, her gaze soft and wet. "I will," he said determinedly.


End file.
